The present invention relates to construction sets and, more particularly, to construction sets employing resiliently flexible tubing.
Various construction sets are well known and available. For example, the well known Erector brand construction set employs various shaped metal members having holes therein adapted for interconnection by the use of standard nuts and bolts.
Another well-known children's construction set is sold under the name of Leggo blocks. These are generally rectangular plastic members having cylindrical projections on one surface and an opposite surface adapted to interlock with the cylindrical projections. The blocks can be stacked in overlapped relationships by interlocking the surfaces together.
Yet another type of construction set employs lengths of plastic tubing such as polyethylene, in conjunction with separate joining members having cylindrical projections adapted for tight mating with the internal diameter of the pipe segments.
Construction sets employing long members of either bar shape or tubular shape typically employ separate joining members at the ends. Since the joining members are quite small in comparison to the long members, they usually get lost or misplaced particularly where younger children are involved. With the loss of the joining members, the construction set becomes virtually useless.
Wherefore, it is the object of the present invention to provide for an integrally formed joint in tubular construction members to be employed in construction sets and the like.